Les étoiles se rencontrent
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de petites histoires plus osé sur le fandom, les premiers chapitres auront un fil conducteur. Les suivants peut-être pas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: il s'agit de ma participation au calendrier de la ficothèque ardente, donc, il y aura un fil conducteur jusqu'à la fin

Thème : festivité

* * *

Lance aimait les célébrations qu'avait mis en place Caron pour encourager des combattants à embrasser leur cause. Mais l'absence de Keith pesait pas mal. À présent Shiro était redevenu le paladin noir, et lui pilotait toujours le tigre rouge, laissant le bleu à Allura. S'il avait accepté depuis peu sa nouvelle place, se retrouver à cette place le perturbait. Il s'en était voulu. Il avait douté de lui. Finalement, son rival lui avait assuré qu'il avait été à sa place alors que lui se plongeait à corps perdu dans la Lame de Marmora. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour plaire à ses demoiselles. Il était si facile d'avoir leur faveur. Il n'était plus seul dans son lit. Il en profitait, de cette célébrité, il serait idiot qu'il n'en profite pas. Pourtant, il avait beau se perdre dans les corps de ses demoiselles. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ce vide était là, il ne pouvait pas se remplir de ces femmes. Le jeune homme aimait les femmes, et ces dernières lui rendaient bien. Ce matin-là, en retrouvant son amante d'hier soir, il était profondément dégoûté. Pas que cette femme soit laide, loin de là. Mais il se mentait...


	2. Gateau

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, Lance en avait assez. Pourquoi ce crétin de Keith lui manquait ? Il l'avait détesté toutes ce temps. Alors pourquoi là, il s'inquiétait pour ce mec à moitié Galra. Il frottait avec force ses cheveux bruns. Il saluait Pidge qui passait par là. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas l'aider. Malgré son intelligence, elle restait une geek. Ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne pourrait pas le comprendre. Lui-même ne saisissait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait eu pourtant tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire les femmes à ses pieds et dans son lit. Mais ce sombre imbécile lui manquait.

Il se déshabillait avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendant ses muscles un peu engourdi par la nuit qu'il avait passé entre les bras d'une autre femme, mais aussi lui faisant un peu oublier ce qui lui manquait. Il se frottait avec conviction chaque recoin. Il ne pouvait ps se présenter comme un souillon. Il était un combattant pour la liberté. Il sortait plus zen de cette étape. Comme le reste du château, il attendrait les nouvelles de leurs alliées. La lame de Marmora en faisant partie. Il le reverrait...


	3. Visite

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Comment faisait Keith ? Il avait beau se faire discret. Chaque nouvelle planète visitée avait entendu parler de Voltron. Si bien qu'il se demandait comment la planète terre n'était pas au courant. Elle avait beau être en avance sur certains points. Pour ce qui est des relations galactiques, il avait un sacré train de retard. Il savait que la lame Marmora était là. Pour embêter son ancien rival, le paladin du lion rouge s'était mis en tête de surprendre le paladin noir par intérim. Sauf que son charme légendaire, et ses aventures avec diverses dames le rendait plus que remarquable. Il soupirait en subissant les assauts de ces femmes. Il n'aurait pas dit non en temps normal. Il avait un but, bon sang. Il s'amuserait plus tard avec ces filles. Ou pas. Il avait droit au repos de temps en temps. Certes, il était un bon amant, satisfaisant ses partenaires à croire leurs cris de plaisir. Sauf que là. Même la plus belle des filles ne pouvait le détourner de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le voyait de dos, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il sautait sur son ancien coéquipier. L'entendant grogner, Lance riait. Il avait réussi...


	4. Parfum

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Comment faisait Keith ? Il avait beau se faire discret. Chaque nouvelle planète visitée avait entendu parler de Voltron. Si bien qu'il se demandait comment la planète terre n'était pas au courant. Elle avait beau être en avance sur certains points. Pour ce qui est des relations galactiques, il avait un sacré train de retard. Il savait que la lame Marmora était là. Pour embêter son ancien rival, le paladin du lion rouge s'était mis en tête de surprendre le paladin noir par intérim. Sauf que son charme légendaire, et ses aventures avec diverses dames le rendait plus que remarquable. Il soupirait en subissant les assauts de ces femmes. Il n'aurait pas dit non en temps normal. Il avait un but, bon sang. Il s'amuserait plus tard avec ces filles. Ou pas. Il avait droit au repos de temps en temps. Certes, il était un bon amant, satisfaisant ses partenaires à croire leurs cris de plaisir. Sauf que là. Même la plus belle des filles ne pouvait le détourner de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le voyait de dos, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il sautait sur son ancien coéquipier. L'entendant grogner, Lance riait. Il avait réussi...


	5. Cristaux

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Keith pouffait en fouillant ses poches, il avait trouvé des fragments de cristaux divers, des cailloux, du sable et aussi un petit mot. Il soulevait sourcil. C'était sûrement un coup de Hudge ou Lance. Il voyait mal Pidge utiliser e moyen de communication très archaïque. Il lisait les pattes de mouches, puis soupirait. C'était un coup de cet abruti. Le paladin rouge qui l'avait remplacé dans son lion. À croire que ce dernier exprimait son manque envers sa personne. Il avait enfin tout ce qu'il désirait, alors pourquoi l'embêter ? Les performances sexuelles de cet homme faisaient le tour des galaxies que Voltron traversait. Alors pourquoi ? Cet homme était un mystère pour lui. Il laissait le papier dans un coin de son vestiaire. La période en tant que paladin lui manquait par moment, mais être guerrier dans la lame, c'est être en harmonie avec lui. Avec ses origines. Contrairement à son coéquipier, il n'était conseiller d'avoir des relations. Sauf si rapportait des informations. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas partie de cette branche. Il était bien dans la branche stratégie. Peut-être qu'après cette agitation, il y penserait. Si Lance l'ennuyait de trop, c'est lui qui passerait à la casserole.


	6. Apéritif

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lance avait réussi son coup, fier d'avoir glissé ce papier dans les poches de Keith. Il pouvait enfin répondre à l'appel que ces femmes aliens lui lançait. Quand bien même ça n'effacerait pas ce vide qu'il sentait. Il n'allait pas regarder ses filles et rater une occasion pareille. C'est comme la vache que les paladins avait. Il avait fini par apprécier la présence de cette créature. Il se souvenait de l tête de Caron et de Alura ce jour-là. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à son ancien coéquipier. Mais en attendant, il prenait un petit canapé spatial. Il était à l'apéritif, mais il ne mangerait pas le dessert. Car il serait le plat final pour cette jolie femme. Par sa moue boudeuse, elle l'attirait. Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que plus il avançait, plus ses conquêtes ressemblaient à cet homme qui était devenu un allié, un homme de la lame de Malmora. Des galras qui n'aimait pas leur tyran de chef.

Alors que la dame retirait ses vêtements, il sifflait doucement, toujours surpris de voir où se positionnait les membres reproducteurs de ces femmes d'un autre monde. Si bien qu'il avait un petit carnet de ce genre d'information...


	7. Vanille

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

De la vanille, il ne comprenait pas le paladin du lion jaune par moment. Après la vache. Hunk avait de drôle de lubies. Au moins, il pouvait impressionner par ces connaissances terriennes. Il en fallait pas toujours autant pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait parfois honte de l'avouer. Mais il était devenu accroc à ces moments intimes, comme il les regrettait par moments. Il appréciait ça de moins en moins. Il manquait cette chose. Celle que Keith avait laissée. C'est avec lassitude qu'il s'était occupé d'autres choses que draguer. Il pouvait s'en passer quelques jours. Des instants sans sexe n'allaient pas le tuer. Que du contraire. Il pourrait s'occuper de lui. Lance, fort de cette décision se mettait à lave son lion. Le rouge, bien que le bleu avait besoin d'un coup de neuf. La barrière que dressait le félin mécanique ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le lien avec la machine était important. C'est avec un enthousiasme qu'il passait des éraflures, qu'il nettoyait tout, même l'intérieur en chantant en espagnol. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarquait le temps qui passait. À la fin de son action, il était déjà si tard. Lance n'avait pas pensé au sexe...


	8. Saison

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Dans l'espace, il n'avait pas de saison, Lance en avait profité pour parfaire son bronzage naturel. Les pauses dans les batailles n'étaient pas très fréquentes et ces dernières lui servaient avant à combler son envie de ne faire qu'un avec une femme. Devenir qu' un avec le pêché de la luxure. Ce qui semblait être prévu pour lui,sauf qu'il avait défait ça. Il sifflait joyeusement. Pour le moment, à part les rêves qui le mettait dans un état pas possible, il n'avait pas craqué. Il était fier de lui. Il devait cesser de penser avec son pénis, non mais. Comme Hunk et Pidge trouver quelque chose qui le passionnait. Ni la cuisine, ni l'informatique ne l'intéressait. À la rigueur, les langues que le paladin vert étudiait pouvaient lui être utiles. Il s'était bien fait à l'unité de mesure de Allura et Caron, il l'utilisait naturellement. Il se dirigeait vers la planque de la jeune femme fan de robotique.

« Salut Lance, un souci ?  
-Aucun, je me demandais si je pouvais apprendre les langues de l'espace.  
-Si c'est pour draguer plus les femmes, ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne vais pas servir sur les autres femmes des divers univers à ta merci. »


	9. Bonnet

Diclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Lance fixait le paladin du lion vert. Elle avait si confiance en lui. Oui, il draguait. Mais qu'est qu'il y avait de mal à ça ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus de sa coéquipière terrienne. Il lui faisait la moue, insensible à son charme la pilote remontait ses lunettes.

« Mais si tu fais une croix à tes habitudes, je consentirai à t'apprendre. Je te préviens, je ne serai pas tendre avec toi sous prétexte que nous sommes des Terriens. Et si j'apprends que tu te sers de ces connaissances pour avoir plus de personnes dans ta couche, j'arrête.  
-Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je suis en période de jeune de ce côté-là. Je suis un paladin de Voltron et je dois être en forme.  
-Bien, das ce cas, nous commencerons demain. »

Le jeune homme voyait la jeune femme se lever et rejoignait son frère. Malgré qu'on l'avait retrouvé ce dernier. La jeune femme était toujours un garçon manqué. Il prenait son bonnet. L'air de rien apprendre les langues était un bon plan. Même si chaque matin, il devait calmer son érection par une douche glaciale, peu lui importe. Il allait faire la sieste, rassuré.


	10. Pique

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Lance ne voyait pas le rapport des cartes à jouer dans l'apprentissage des langues. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il gagnait contre Pidge. Il avait une bonne main, avec des piques, quelques cœurs, un peu de trèfles et un carreau. Jouer le poker avec des mots qui était inscrit dessus était intriguant. Le paladin vert semblait étudier ses progrès comme le prouvait l'ordinateur à ses pieds sur lequel elle se penchait régulièrement. La demoiselle n'était pas son genre. Mais en la voyant si concentrée, il la trouvait jolie.

« Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu te concentres.  
-La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Lance. Je suis motivée à t'apprendre vu que monsieur fait l'impasse sur le sexe. Et que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera.  
-Je te signale que ça fait trois jours en comptant aujourd'hui. »

Le paladin rouge faisait la moue alors la jeune femme avait un peu ri avant de reprendre sa leçon. Expliquant les mots sur les cartes avec une grande patience. Bien qu'elle employait parfois des termes étranges, il comprenait le concept de ces derniers. Voilà une façon d'apprendre assez amusante. Quand venait la fin de la leçon, il regrettait cette fin.


	11. Chandelles

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Keith était à des lieux d'imaginer ce qui arrivait aux paladins de Voltron. Tant qu'ils faisaient leur travail, la Lame de Marmora pourra continuer à les aider pour la paix de galaxies entières. Alors qu'il finissait son entraînement, une chandelle était allumée. C'était l'heure pour eux de manger. Mais aussi rendre hommage aux soldats qui s'étaient battus pour la case. Ils étaient à présent morts. Le jeune homme se faisait à ces traditions purement Galra. Elles n'étaient ps tellement différentes de celles de la terre.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il regardait les autres, certains parlaient des futurs plans, d'autres se détendait en racontant autre chose. Bien sûr qu'une guerre n'était pas de tout repos, mais se détendre permettait aux soldats d'être plus performants. Certains de ses camarades l'avait même invité à partager leur couche. Il les avait fusillés du regard. Jamais, il imiterait cet imbécile de Lance. Déjà, que monsieur occupait la plupart de ses rêves. Ça l'agaçait. Alors qu'on ne le provoque pas de cette façon. Il se dirigeait sur sa couche. Il allait dormir un peu. Ça n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Pas comme ses pensées de Lance sous lui, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements.


	12. Verglas

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Heureusement qu'il était dans son lion, il n'aimait pas vraiment la patinoire qui pour lui était une grosse plaque de verglas. Les différentes galaxies avaient des différences et certaines ressemblances avec la terre. Lance n'avait pas le mal du pays, loin de là. Il avait toujours aimé l'espace. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser de la menace qui volait au-dessus d'eux. Les Terriens ignoraient ces conflits qui duraient depuis des siècles. Alors qu'il apprenait les langues avec Pidge, il était incapable de lire les banderoles. Il supposait qu'il état écrit Voltron ou des noms de paladins. Dans l'esprit des gens, c'était Keith dans le rouge. Monsieur n'était pas là. Il lâchait un soupir. Il ne devait pas draguer sous risque d'interrompre son moment préféré de cet exil forcé. Avec la langue, la jeune femme avait des anecdotes amusantes sur les différents peuples. Il avait plus appris que durant ses nuits de fièvre. Mais il ne regrettait pas de les avoir faites. Ion ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il était puceau. Lance ne se souvenait plus qu'elle femme lui avait volé sa première fois. Il lâchait un soupir. Ces spectacles le rendaient fou. Il fuyait à présent les demoiselles en pâmoison.


	13. Gastronomie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Keith ne se plaignait pas des repas que ses compagnons faisaient. Mais même la purée immonde de Carron lui manquait. Niveau gastronomie, il y avait mieux que cette chose. Il regardait les autres. Ils avalaient parce qu'il fallait bien. Les autres paladins devaient bien manger. Hunk étant un bon cuisinier, il ne doutait pas qu'il improvisait régulièrement. Il regrettait ne pas avoir ce talent. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'est se battre. Lance avait un don au lit comme le disait la rumeur. Ce genre d'information et d'autres circulait dans le cercle de la Lame de Marmora. Depuis qu'il était dans ce groupe, il avait appris que chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance. Il fallait renverser ce pouvoir tyrannique. Il était un peu curieux de savoir à quel point ce gros crétin était bon ou non. Les échos étaient régulièrement flatteurs pour les paladins de Voltron. Même pour lui. Il n'était pas si mystérieux que le disait ses rumeurs. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps pour ces futilités. Il demanderait au concerné. En attendant, il rêvait à un repas du paladin jaune et de la paix. C'était ce qu'il désirait. Même si remonter les bretelles de Lance était tentant, presque trop.


	14. économies

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lance prenait soin de lui, il aimait faire des soins. Sa peau était douce comme le prouvait la sensation qu'il sentait lorsqu'il la touchait. Vu le système monétaire de l'espace. Il était paumé niveau économique. Carron calculait tout et lui gardait ses habitudes. Même si ses rituels lui faisaient passer plus de temps que tous les autres paladin. Même Allura. La princesse chantait pourtant sous le jet d'eau tiède. Il posait un regard sur son corps d'Apollon. Il n'avait plus les marques de certaines de ses amantes. L'air de rien, s'abstenir sexuellement avait du bon. Il remettait des vêtements. Heureusement, leur uniforme de paladin n'était que pour être porté pendant le combat. Ses pantoufles aux pieds, il allait dans la cuisine. Il piquait un biscuit de Hunk. Le paladin jaune râlait un peu. Il s'enfuyait en criant.

« Besoin d'énergie, merci Hunk. »

Ce n'était pas comme si allait courir un marathon, juste réviser ses leçons de langue. Pidge n'était pas le genre d'enseignant à faire des tests écrit, plus des tests pratiques. Elle le mettait au défi de déchiffrer quelque chose qu'elle avait écrit. Remerciant les étoiles pour sa façon de faire. Il devait apprendre par lui-même. Programme à l'appui.


	15. Orange

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Il n'avait pas remarqué les teintes orangées de la moustache de Carron. Drôle de bonhomme. Il le saluait comme à son habitude. Pas besoin de complimenter sur cette chose. Il allait sûrement partir trop loin. Il pouffait un peu en pensant à cet homme congelé depuis des millénaires. Pour avoir testé quelques minutes ce n'était pas agréable. S'endormir pour se réveiller avec un décalage, c'était perturbant. Alors comme eux. Pas pour lui. Puis il avait encore des leçons à apprendre avant de se débrouiller sans Pidge. Car c'était son but. Il pourrait frimer devant Keith. Ignorant sûrement que la Lame de Marmora éduquait un peu ses soldats. Le paladin rouge arrivait à sa partie favorite, la biologique. Il allait en profiter pour garder ce genre de vocabulaire si un jour où il aurait envie de draguer à nouveau. Il se retenait pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sexe pour vivre. Il riait doucement, il finirait par craquer. Mais chaque jour sans étonnait de plus les autres paladins de Voltron. Parfois il s'agissait de pari contre lui. Cela le faisait rire. Même si ça le privait de senicher dans les seins de demoiselles.


	16. Cognac

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hunk avait osé, il avait vu utilisé du cognac pour une recette de gâteau. Il devait avoir quelque chose a fêté. Lance savait qu'il ne s'agissait de son anniversaire. Ni celui de Keith. C'était son rival, c'était normal qu'il sache ce genre de chose. Le paladin jaune avait sûrement découvert une autre chose à fêter. Alors qu'il observait d'un coin de l'œil la progression de son collègue au lion jaune. Pidge, le paladin vert lui passait un papier dans la langue qu'il apprenait. C'était l'anniversaire de Carron. C'était sûrement explication sur la Génoise vert pomme. Il aurait bien piqué la crème fraîche pour s'amuser avec. Mais ce n'était pas conseillé alors qu'il était en grève de sexe. S'il tenait une semaine de plus, la demoiselle lui avait promis une surprise. Le paladin rouge adorait les surprises. Il espérait que c'était quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se défaire de cette frustration qui gonflait en lui. Comme son pénis chaque matin. C'était pénible de laisser ce problème se régler. Rien ne lui interdisait la masturbation. Il gardait cet exercice secret. Il finissait par goûter comme un voleur à la préparation de son ami.

« Fichu pervers voleur.  
-Dragueur, Hunk.  
-Aucune différence. »


	17. Film

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lance se disait bien qu'il avait des films dans l'espace infini, vus les différentes formes d'espèce intelligentes. Il était surpris de voir que malgré certaines différences, pas mal ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait pu voir sur terre. Preuve que des gens avaient visité leur planète en tout discrétion. Les enlèvements d'extraterrestres sûrement dus à l'empire Galra pour asseoir leur autorité. Il ne devait pas se douter de la folie qu'ils provoquaient aux humains. Il regardait le film en version originale avec les sous-titres, bien qu'il apprenne la langue. Il était bien forcé de prendre une pause pour déchiffrer certains mots. Trop techniques ou complètement inventé. Tout dépendait de l'imagination du scénariste. Le paladin rouge riait régulièrement quand il y avait une scène de sexe à peine voilée. Les gens des différents univers étaient moins prudes qu'eux. Ils devaient avoir des bébés aliens résultant de ce genre de moment. Ça n'empêchait pas certaines demoiselles d'avoir une bonne carrière. Tout dépendait de leur espèce et envie d'être célèbre. Le jeune homme consommait une histoire, pas un film pour du sexe. Les Terriens avaient à apprendre de ce cinéma intergalactique. Avec des sous-titres anglais, ça serait idéal.


	18. Mousse

Disclaimer: les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lance n'aimait pas cette mousse verte. Personne ne l'aimait. Les paladins s'étaient habitués à cette mixture. Le paladin rouge interceptait le regard de la princesse. Rien. C'était sûrement dû au palais des êtres humains. Ce n'était pas possible à prendre. Les femmes de l'équipe mangeaient sans vraiment faire attention. Il regrettait certains dîners offert par ses conquêtes. S'il draguerait maintenant, c'était pour avoir un repas sans cette horreur. Il poussait l'assiette à moitié remplie. Il devait fuir. Il devait trouver une excuse. Il posait un regard sur Pidge, elle faisait un signe de tête. Ils se serviront de l'un et l'autre pour éviter le pire. Les expériences culinaires de Carron.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une leçon à apprendre.  
-Et je suis celle qui le forme, pardonnez-nous.  
-Pas de souci, mais je peux vous laisser un peu de dessert.  
-Non merci... »

Ils fuyaient ensemble, même si la demoiselle n'était pas du genre à laisser son collègue fuir ses responsabilités. La purée du copilote du château, c'était plus fort que toutes les interdictions.

« Tu as pu lire des choses depuis que je t'ai laissé seul ?  
-Plus ou moins, j'ai avancé, j'espère.  
-Sans sexe, tu vas plus vite... »


	19. Traiteur

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de traiteur dans l'espace. Il y avait des restaurants, oui. Keith les avait vus de loin. Il n'y était rentré, la bataille si proche. Les distractions devaient être utiles. La sienne était la lecture. Bien entendu, il s'était confronté à la barrière de la langue. Mais bon, au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de trop s'entraîner. Il avait appris pas mal de choses depuis qu'il était dans son nouveau groupe. Bien que les galras avaient une tradition guerrière. Leurs loisirs peu nombreux sont généralement créatifs. Ce qui faisait de lui un lecteur de choix pour les autres soldats de la Lame qui avait la plume plus facile que lui. Il avait compris pourquoi Hunk aimait tellement manger, Pidge autant la technologie et Lance le sexe. C'était des moments pour eux où il ne pensait moins au combat. Il arriverait malgré tout. Trop y penser serait mauvais. Ce que l'ancien paladin ignorait par contre, c'est qu'il manquait non seulement à Allura et Shiro. Mais aussi aux autres paladins de Voltron. Des aventures pour sauver l'univers ça rapproche n'importe qui. Même solitaire comme il pouvait l'être. Le jeune homme avait hâte que cette bataille se termine.


	20. Ballon

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Keith en voyant le ballon d'un enfant, il avait un bref sourire. Lance avait beau être vantard, il savait que le paladin rouge n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il en faisait des tonnes pour se donner de l'importance. Il se demandait s'il avait encore peur. Son ancien lion avait un sacré caractère. Le garçon était moins rebelle qu'il pouvait l'être à une certaine époque. Il soufflait doucement. Il ne pouvait pas autant voir les autres pilotes de lions qu'autrefois. C'était un choix qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment. Se mettre d'accord avec sa partie Galra était important. Il s'en était voulu d'être en partie de cette race d'alien. Car c'était ça. Il avait l'apparence d'humain des plus classique. Ses cheveux noirs avaient la même douceur que les autres soldats de la Lame. Il avait senti lors d'une mission. L'autre crétin aurait sûrement fait une remarque, lui était resté silencieux. Il replongeait dans sa lecture, au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les rumeurs sur le sexe avec Lance. Et que ce dernier refusait à présent les avances des demoiselles. Sûrement une des dames pas assez jolie pour plaire au garçon. Il était quand même sélectif, ce crétin.


	21. Glace

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Les glaces faites maison avait un sacré succès, même Lance en faisait. Souvent pour s'accorder un plaisir. Le féliciter d'entretenir son corps et son esprit. Surtout le premier ces deniers temps. Il avalait son dessert avec un grand sourire. Il se souvenait de la tête des autres quand Pidge avait hurlé qu'elle avait perdu son pari. Il était tenu plus d'une semaine sans draguer une seule femme. Sans leur faire l'amour. Il attendait la bonne opportunité pour le refaire. Avec plus de sentiments peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux le lendemain. Ce que le paladin rouge ne disait pas aux autres, c'est que ces unions avec ces dames l'avaient lentement et sûrement enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Celle que Keith avait vue lors du changement de lion. Bleu lui manquait encore. Il n'était plus son paladin, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Le jeune homme déposait la cuillère dans l'évier. Il souriait à Hunk.

« Tu veux m'aider à faire à manger.  
-Hum, j'ai bien un peu de temps avant ma séance de relaxation.  
-Parfait, rien de tel que deux paires de main de plus pour mélanger la pâte à la main. »

Lance riait sur le coup, mais mélanger la pâte lui rappelait ses parties de sexe avec certaines dames.


	22. Minuit

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Avec leur façon de compter le temps, Lance ne savait plus s'il devait considérer minuit comme une heure. Le paladin rouge était seul dans sa chambre. Il lâchait un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un tour dans le château. Silencieux, il avait un peu froid. Tout le monde dormait, ou presque. Allura regardait quelque chose. Il s'approchait de la demoiselle, sans avoir aucune attention déplacée envers cette femme.

« Lance ? Je croyais que vous dormiez.  
-Je n'y arrive plus.  
-Puis-je savoir ce qui te préoccupe tant ? Ou est-ce la raison pourquoi je ne vois plus les femmes défiler dans le vaisseau.  
-Je suis un bon amant aux dernières nouvelles, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Mais la terre me manque, Keith me manque. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour combler cette absence. Le sexe ne m'a apporté que des ennuis.  
-Moi aussi, Keith me manque. Mais il reviendra et vous pourrez vous chamailler comme avant. »

Lance avait un rire presque amer. Cette femme ignorait le mal qui le traversait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Tant mieux. Il lui faisait un sourire et s'en allait. Il allait pleurer. Inutile que quelqu'un le remarque.


	23. Guirlande

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il se mettait à rire, c'était sûrement un coup de Hunk. Des guirlandes, au moins, il oubliait un peu la peine qu'il avait ressentie. Il croisait Pidge.

« Joyeux noël. »

Il avait parlé dans la langue qu'il apprenait encore. Le paladin vert souriait avant de lui répondre dans la même langue. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait les soldats de la Lame de Marmora ce soir. Il entrait dans le couloir. Des galras avec la combinaison. Il sentait son cœur faire un bond. Il retrouvait Keith. Il riait de bon cœur. Il s'approchait de ce dernier.

« Salut Keith, je pensais que la guerre était plus importante.  
-Elle l'est, il y a toujours un gars de la lame qui surveille l'ennemi. Mais ça ne sera pas moi. Les autres ont jugé que j'avais besoin de voir mes amis.  
-Ne le répète à personne... Mais tu m'as manqué... »

Lance s'était rapproché de l'autre et avait murmuré ses mots. L'autre garçon souriait. Le paladin rouge sentait la joie monter en lui. Les envies de recommencer ces bêtises avec lui. Il avait résisté tout ce temps sans rien faire. Il se mordait les lèvres. Il devait s'éloigner de lui...


	24. Simulacre

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: Joyeux Noël

* * *

Keith n'y croyait pas, c'était faux. Lance, ce crétin obsédé par le sexe lui avait dit que lui, son rival, lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, il voyait que le paladin rouge était encore perturbé. Il commençait à éviter les gens, surtout lui. Le soldat de la lame de Marmora se servait de son entraînement pour attraper son ancien collègue. Faisant sursauter l'homme qu'il avait pourchassé.

« Lance, qu'est qui ne va pas ?  
-Pourquoi tu vois quand je ne suis pas bien ? Pourquoi toi, Keith, je t'ai détesté, vraiment...  
-Je sais, mais je ne t'en veux pour ça. Lance, tu peux tout me dire...  
-Allons plus loin. »

Le jeune homme se faisait tirer doucement par son ami, car depuis le drame, lorsqu'il était paladin noir avait fait de Lance quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Plus que le clown qu'il avait été pour lui. La chambre de ce dernier était assez propre. Ça l'étonnait, mais n'en disait rien.

« Keith ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?  
-Bien entendu et ton papier m'a un peu perturbé.  
-Il t'a fait quoi comme sensation.  
-J'avais envie de me venger et te faire l'amour dans un coin sombre.  
-Faisons-le ici alors... »


End file.
